


La muerte les sienta bien

by sara_f_black



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando te exilias del mundo de los vivos, solo queda el mundo el de los muertos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La muerte les sienta bien

**Author's Note:**

> Post 2x03. POV alternado.

-Tenía la impresión de que te vería pronto.

La muerte le sienta bien. No lleva el calculado maquillaje de su antiguo trabajo, pero el aspecto fresco y natural también está claramente calculado. Sonríe, como hizo la primera vez que se vieron. Está complacida.

–¿Por qué? Estoy muerto.

–Yo también – replica ella ampliando su sonrisa–. Gracias a ti.

Debió suponer que ella no lo creería. Se acerca caminando a él despacio, con ese movimiento suyo tan particular que le hace poner atención sin tener intención de hacerlo.

–¿Y crees que sea un fraude?

Ella se ríe. Sonríe con expresión traviesa y niega.

–No habría perdido mi tiempo con alguien que no es real. Los conocí a los dos, ¿sabes? –Invade su espacio personal, como siempre, y acaricia con el dedo índice su barbilla–. Sería tu testigo perfecta.

Es cierto. Lo conoce a él. Conoció a Moriarty. Nadie le creería.

–Una lástima que estés muerta.

–Lo mismo que tú –replica ella encogiéndose de hombros–. Si te consuela, la muerte te sienta bien.

Sherlock sonríe de medio lado. No le confesará nunca que es lo mismo que ha pensado de ella. Sin embargo, sospecha que lo sabe.

No está seguro de si eso le molesta.

––––––––––––––––––––––

–Entonces, el problema final… es estar vivo.

Se lo ha terminado por contar la segunda vez que pasa por su escondite. Necesita quedarse un par de horas. Como le dijo un vez, ella es inteligente y ya que están hablando, pueden aprovechar eso.

Tal vez solo extraña tener alguien con quien hablar, aunque con ella es diferente. No es una escucha pasiva, tampoco una formuladora de preguntas. Quiere ir siempre un paso adelante.

No hay forma de aburrirse con ella.

–Sí – contesta mientras continúa revisando los archivos que Irene le ha dado. Necesita un hilo por el cual seguir investigando. Tan solo un hilo de la telaraña. Ella por suerte aún conoce mucho sobre el bajo mundo que dejó en Londres.

Irene se encoge de hombros antes de dar un trago a su taza de café caliente.

–Y la solución es matarse. Moriarty por completo, tú lo suficiente para que tus amigos sigan viviendo –continúa con una sonrisa traviesa. Sherlock la mira por encima de la pantalla del portátil. No entiende qué le hace tanta gracia–. Oh, eres todo un romántico…

Sherlock vuelve a concentrarse en la información que tiene al frente mientras Irene toma otro trago de su café, indiferente a que para la mayoría de personas habría estado demasiado caliente. Sherlock puede percibir todavía el humo que sale de él.

–Si tienes un problema con que ayude a las personas a seguir vivas, solo tienes que decirlo.

Ella no disimula lo complacida que se siente. Sherlock no termina de entender por qué los comentarios que hace suelen sentarle tan bien. Como si estuviera deseando escucharlos.

Escucharlos dichos para ella.

–Al contrario, yo aprecio mucho seguir viviendo… Nunca ha sido un problema, en realidad.

Deja la taza en el escritorio y lo rodea para mirar la pantalla que él continúa revisando. Apoya la mano en el espaldar y se inclina a su lado para leer. El cabello suelto y mojado le hace cosquillas a Sherlock en la cara, pero no dice nada. Se limita a mirarla de reojo, oculto entre los mechones de pelo suelto.

–¿Sola, sin recursos, muerta?

Ella sonríe de medio lado y lo mira a su vez.

–No creo que esté en ninguna de esas tres posiciones. Tengo otras compañías, tengo recursos distintos… y estoy muy viva.

Se miran a los ojos en uno de sus retos mudos de siempre. Sherlock trata de concentrarse. Cada vez que cree que la conoce y puede leer en ella, encuentra al final nuevos signos de interrogación que se quedan sin respuesta.

–Tú nunca te aburres – señala Sherlock, suena casi a una acusación.

Irene niega despacio, sin despegar sus ojos de los suyos.

–No soy como ustedes. Soy su opuesto: lo disfruto todo.

Está tan cerca que podría besarlo. Sabe que la mujer piensa en ello cuando baja la mirada seductora hasta sus labios. Pero dura solo un momento. Vuelve a girarse hacia la pantalla y le señala un hipervínculo que aún no ha probado.

Nota el brillo de sus ojos y se da cuenta que está disfrutando precisamente el haberlo hecho pensar en un beso aunque no hubiera tenido intención de dárselo.

Todo es un juego con Irene Adler.

Ni siquiera tras perder, deja de jugar.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Ella nunca lo deja ver la pantalla de ninguno de sus aparatos electrónicos. No mientras los está usando. Por eso sabe que no es casualidad encontrarse el blog de John abierto. Se queda mirándolo unos momentos, demasiado tiempo, porque Irene lo encuentra allí.

–No ha actualizado más – señala ella mirándolo sin dejar de teclear en el teléfono. Parece que ha llegado hace poco de la calle. Le fastidia comprobar que ni siquiera puede deducir exactamente de dónde viene.

–No sé por qué lo sigues revisando entonces – replica Sherlock dejando de mirar la pantalla.

Ella en cambio se acerca, sus ojos repasando la última línea que ha publicado John Watson.

–Dile que estás vivo – dice, y su voz parece un eco de algo pasado. Sabe que lo es.

–No – contesta Sherlock categóricamente.

Ella lo mira seria.

–Lo estás matando.

Sherlock mira de nuevo la pantalla. Sus ojos se quedan un momento en la foto de John. No es cierto, lo está salvando. Ella lo sabe.

–Tal vez yo debería decirle –sugiere Irene–. Por su bien.

Sabe que lo está probando. Está midiendo cada una de sus reacciones.

–Si le dices a alguien que estoy vivo, yo le diré a alguien que estás viva. Lo sabes – dice con calma, aunque sus ojos encierren una advertencia ceñida de amenaza.

Ella le sostiene la mirada un momento, pero luego cede. Sherlock sabe que no es una buena señal.

–Es bueno conocer las bases de nuestra relación… –declara con naturalidad antes de quitarse los zapatos para acomodarse en el sillón detrás de ella, sentada sobre sus pies. Lo mira con una maliciosa sonrisa de complicidad–. Somos afortunados, hay muchas parejas allí afuera que no tienen ni idea.

Sherlock odia su expresión de triunfo cuando por un momento, aunque sea increíblemente breve, lo deja sin palabras.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––

El laboratorio improvisado ha quedado bastante cómodo. Irene le ha dejado su mesa de maquillaje, así que tiene luz a los lados y desde arriba. El microscopio tiene la calidad esperada y el análisis está resultando.

Irene se ha quedado observando todo el rato.

–Realmente te sirve usar mi cobertura para esconderte, ¿no? – Pregunta con interés–. Podrías poner un laboratorio clandestino en lugares más cómodos.

–Puedo irme – replica él sin inmutarse.

–No. Esto es lo más excitante que he visto en una habitación – señala ella poniéndose unos guantes de látex de la caja que él ha llevado– y puedo asegurarte que he visto muchas cosas…

Apoya la cara en una de las manos para seguirlo observando, mientras juega en apariencia distraídamente con la punta del guante en el dedo meñique y sus labios.

Sherlock no le replica nada, pero ella puede notar que el comentario le sienta bien. Después de todo, Irene sabe que si la busca es porque es el único momento en que no está totalmente solo.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––

Nunca llega para la hora de la cena. Es un detalle gracioso pero está segura que intencionado. Ese día llega a la hora del desayuno. Se niega a comer nada y dice que viene a utilizar su computadora.

Irene lo sigue, con una taza de café en la mano.

–Eres el único hombre que me busca por mi capacidad para cubrir mi rastro informático – comenta con cierto orgullo. Nunca nadie ha sido capaz de rastrearla a través de la red o romper sus sistemas de seguridad.

–Porque tratas con idiotas – replica Sherlock concentrado en la idea que viene a buscar. Puede notarlo en la intensidad de su mirada y la impaciencia con la que espera que la computadora inicie el sistema.

–¿Celoso? – Pregunta Irene entrecerrando los ojos pero sin evitar cierto aire complacido.

Sherlock chasquea la lengua con fastidio. La pregunta ofende de múltiples maneras, ella lo sabe.

–Me alegra que vinieras, tengo algo que enseñarte – le dice con naturalidad, como si lo hubiera estado esperando.

En cierta forma, siempre espera que aparezca. Al menos mientras siga muerto. Cuando la computadora se enciende, atraviesa un brazo frente a él para tomar el _mouse_. Puede ver su expresión de fastidio al verse detenido cuando iba a poder buscar la información que buscaba. Con parsimonia busca el archivo que quiere enseñarle y lo abre.

El rostro de Sherlock se transforma en desprecio sin necesidad de leer el titular. En la foto aparece una mujer que el pie de foto señala como la primera investigadora en Scotland Yard en ponerse tras la pista del fraude Sherlock Holmes.

–Pensé que te gustaría saberlo – señala ella –. Siempre hay que estar informado de los éxitos y ascensos de las viejas amistades.

–Poco original, esperable – comenta finalmente. – ¿Y Lestrade?

Irene se encoge de hombros.

–De él no dice nada, pero creo que ella está ahora en su puesto.

La mujer debe admitir que la mirada fría de Sherlock es más intensa y penetrante que las miradas más apasionadas que ha conocido.

–Puedo encargarme de ella, si quieres – sugiere con naturalidad. Le vendría bien otra aventura como la de Kitty Riley. Está entre trabajos ahora.

–No – contesta Sherlock de inmediato cerrando la pantalla, empezando a revisar la tarjeta de memoria que trae con él, cortando la posibilidad de que lo siga distrayendo–. Yo me haré cargo.

Irene siente un estremecimiento de placer de solo imaginar en lo que puede estar pensando.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––

–Deberíamos poner un negocio –sugiere Irene–. Ahora sin Moriarty, el mercado está bastante abierto.

Encontrarla de nuevo es diferente cada vez. Ella claramente lo disfruta. A él lo salva del tedio de las esperas, aunque ahora nunca se aburre. No deja de trabajar ni un día, su objetivo es claro pero aún parece lejano.

Él trabaja en una computadora mientras ella teclea con rapidez en su nuevo teléfono. No lo ha dejado tocarlo ni una vez. Nunca pregunta en qué anda metida, solo pide la misma consideración de vuelta.

Es otra de sus tantas reglas no dichas.

–¿Qué tienes en mente? – pregunta sin levantar la mirada hacia ella.

Irene está en el antepecho de la ventana, mirando hacia afuera y sentada sobre sus propios pies. La habitación que tiene en aquella antigua casa es grande y fresca. Se gira para verlo, tiene su característico aire de suficiencia.

–Fingir muertes. Se nos da bien.

Sherlock arquea una ceja mientras cierra esa página y abre otra. Está cerca de encontrar algo esta vez. Lo sabe.

–¿Esa es tu mejor manera de averiguar como lo hice?

Irene vuelve a girar la cabeza hacia la ventana. Ha mencionado varias veces que le gusta el panorama.

–Sé cómo lo hiciste.

–No, no lo sabes – replica él de inmediato.

Irene suspira y esa vez suena real. Por un momento Sherlock levanta la vista de la pantalla, con desconfianza.

–Te salvaron los sentimientos, como a mí – continúa ella. Utiliza el mismo tono despreciativo que ha usado él alguna vez para la palabra “sentimientos”.

Para fastidio de Sherlock, no lo mira. Frunce el ceño ligeramente. No entiende de lo que está hablando.

Tal vez no quiere entenderlo.

–Eso no tiene sentido –declara cortante. No quiere seguir esa conversación.

Irene se da la vuelta entonces, dando la espalda a la ventana.

–Tú tuviste ayuda también. De alguien a quien le importas… y mucho.

Sherlock se concentra en la información que está leyendo. O al menos lo intenta. La mirada fija de Irene lo molesta. Lo que está infiriendo sobre él y haberla salvado a ella, también.

–¿Los sentimientos de quién simularon tu primera muerte?

Irene se encoge de hombros.

–Eso fue solo dinero. Ahí está el negocio.

Sherlock transfiere los datos que acaba de encontrar a su portátil.

–Mi caso pudo ser igual.

Ella niega, tanta seguridad es insultante.

–No habrías dejado este secreto en manos de alguien capaz de venderlo.

Sherlock opta por no responder. No tiene mucho sentido discutirlo si tan segura se encuentra.

–¿Aún piensas que los sentimientos están en la mano perdedora? –Pregunta ella con una indiferencia que no deja de sonar falsa– Te salvaron.

Sherlock apaga la computadora y se levanta.

–De no ser por los sentimientos, no tendría que fingir estar muerto – replica cortante.

Irene sonríe y mira hacia afuera. Sus últimas palabras quedan flotando entre la ironía y la amargura, pero no se va a quedar para precisarlo.

–Menos mal que empiezas a entenderlo.

Tal vez es lo más sinceros que han sido nunca.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

–Sebastian Moran es una mala idea. No te le acerques.

Sherlock señala la esquina del papel que sobresalte de la pequeña torrecilla de libros al lado de la cama. Se ve una serie de números encriptados, pero si alguien puede saber que significan, es él. No ha logrado descifrarlo ella sola.

Irene se queda rígida en la puerta del cuarto. Lo dejó solo a penas unos minutos.

–¿Por qué sería asunto tuyo? – pregunta a la defensiva. Esperaba preguntas o tal vez alguna acusación al darse cuenta que le seguía los pasos.

No una orden.

No esa mirada fría que resulta amenazante y cargada de desconfianza.

–Por eso observas con tanta atención siempre que vengo –dice en tono acusatorio–. Te ha sido rentable tenerme cerca.

Ella arquea las cejas. Así que lo sabe. O acaba de terminar de deducirlo. Sí, ha sacado algún beneficio económico. No va a negarlo.

–Algo –replica ella sin inmutarse–. Siempre se puede sacar provecho del desmantelamiento de una telaraña. Pero sigue sin ser asunto tuyo.

Lo puede ver tragar grueso, desviar la mirada como si para concentrarse necesitara no verla.

–No he terminado con Moran – contesta tras unos momentos–. Déjalo.

Irene sonríe con ironía.

–Claro, supuse que sería eso. No te preocuparía de otra forma.

Él evade el tono acusatorio en sus palabras. Está muy concentrado emitiendo sus propias acusaciones.

–Es esto lo que haces, entonces –comenta mirando a su alrededor, como si quisiera ver las señas que había pasado por alto. Por un momento Irene piensa que parece incluso decepcionado–. Te estás nutriendo de su red.

Irene tarda un momento en reaccionar a la acusación. Cuando lo hace, ríe despectivamente, aunque sin ninguna alegría.

–¿Tienes miedo de que sea la nueva mente maestra criminal? ¿Por eso es que sigues viniendo? –Entrecierra los ojos, siente que el pulso empieza a temblarle de furia aunque intenta controlarse–. A vigilarme.

El verbo hace que Sherlock vuelva a fijar la mirada en ella, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

–Eso es ridículo –rebate–. Podría ir a cualquier lado.

–Vete, entonces.

Sherlock la mira un momento como si dudara de sus palabras, pero ella se cruza de brazos y mantiene el rostro impasible a pesar de que sabe que la furia le chispea en los ojos. El silencio se siente cargado por unos momentos, hasta que él recoge el dispositivo de almacenamiento que traía consigo y se dirige a la salida.

Irene se muerde el labio inferior al verlo llegar al marco de la puerta.

–¿Se te ocurrió pensar que tal vez solo te estaba ayudando? – Pregunta con tono frío y distante.

Sherlock se detiene y se gira a verla mientras se sube el cuello del abrigo.

–No te conviertas en una posible víctima haciendo saber que estás viva. Con tres tengo suficiente.

Ahora es él quien la deja sin palabras. Para cuando Irene procesa lo que aquello significa, Sherlock ya se ha ido.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Es una noche lluviosa esa en la que lo encuentra en el apartamento a su regreso. Lleva ya un par de meses viviendo allí y un poco más de no verlo. Entra a oscuras, empapada de pies a cabeza. Disfruta la sensación de caminar bajo la lluvia y no ha querido perdérselo.

Sin embargo, al entrar nota la luz encendida en su cuarto. Se acerca con cautela, pero sólo es él. Está sentado en la cama, mirando al vacío. Pensando.

No parece notar su llegada. Cruza la habitación y se quita la ropa mojada, se seca el pelo con una toalla y en lugar de ponerse su bata de baño o una ropa para dormir, toma el abrigo que él dejó puesto a un lado. Inspira una vez que lo tiene puesto. Está frío, debía llevar ya un rato ahí.

Se acerca de puntillas y se sube a la cama despacio, tratando de no molestarlo. Se acuesta a su lado poco a poco, cada movimiento calculado. Apoya la cabeza en la almohada y lo observa, esperando.

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado cuando él rompe el silencio.

–Te vas a enfermar –le señala.

–Me curaré –replica ella sin preocuparse.

Sherlock baja la mirada hacia ella. Tiene la espalda apoyada en el espaldar de la cama. Ya una vez le había visto ese aspecto. Aquella única noche en Baker Street, cuando se había ausentado por horas mientras tocaba distraídamente las cuerdas de su violín. Parece estar despertando de un trance. Ha llegado a alguna conclusión.

–No me gustan las despedidas –le advierte ella– y según recuerdo, no eres bueno en ellas.

Él frunce ligeramente el ceño.

–Sabes que terminé, claro –murmura, como si no hubiera valorado ese detalle pero no le fuera desconocido. Irene se encoge de hombros. Sabe que su posición la pone en desventaja, pero no quiere moverse de allí–. ¿Cómo resultaron tus negocios?

Sherlock se inclina un poco, como si quisiera verla bien a la cara. Ella levanta la cabeza sin vergüenza y cuando él pone una mano en su barbilla ella se incorpora un poco ante la presión no ejercida, hasta quedar a su altura. Sabe que solo quiere observarla mejor.

–No soy una nueva araña –contesta ella a su silenciosa observación–. Me hubieras detenido de pensar que puedo serlo.

Ella extiende una mano y acaricia despacio su brazo con la punta de los dedos. Sherlock mira al frente. Aunque desconoce cuál será su plan, Irene prácticamente puede percibir cómo visualiza sus siguientes movimientos frente a él.

–Me alegra por el doctor – dice ella tras un momento. Es sincera, no puede terminar de imaginar lo que el hombre habrá sufrido en ese tiempo. Se desliza un poco más cerca de Sherlock y pone la mano sobre su hombro con suavidad–. Lo has dejado mucho tiempo solo en el mundo de los vivos.

Fuerza la sonrisa pero se da cuenta que él lo nota. Se gira para verla frente a frente, extrañado, como si no terminara de entenderlo. Ella se obliga a sostenerle la mirada.

Luego escucha el suave “oh” que sale de sus labios.

–Te molesta quedarte sola en el mundo de los muertos –señala.

Ella se encoge de hombros.

–Sabía que sucedería.

Es curioso, casi puede ver el cerebro de Sherlock yendo a marchas forzadas. Probablemente no ha pensado más que en cada uno de los pasos que tendrá que dar para hacer caer definitivamente la red de Moriarty, la cual finalmente ha desentrañado completa. La manera en reaparecerá ante el doctor Watson, la reivindicación en Scotland Yard… su futuro.

–Esperaré noticias –dice ella con tranquilidad, aunque el ruido de la lluvia y el silencio de la habitación le dan a aquel momento más solemnidad de la que hubiera querido–. Estoy segura de que el doctor notificará al mundo de lo que suceda.

Él ladea la cabeza, como si ella le estuviera presentando un problema interesante.

–Crees que no regresaré – señala tras un momento.

Irene sonríe de medio lado. Vaya deducción brillante.

–No necesitarás hacerlo – replica ella. Sabe que aquellos meses han sido una excepción.

Sherlock le sostiene la mirada. Irene se obliga a no bajar la suya. A no ceder a todo lo que quisiera hacer en ese momento.

No va a pedirle una última cena. No va a obtenerla por pena, ni por despedida.

–Si viniste a despedirte, dalo por hecho –dice finalmente. Señala hacia la puerta y su voz suena indiferente, pero sabe que él no le cree. Ella tampoco lo haría.

Sherlock mira de reojo la mano que sigue sobre su hombro. Luego su mirada pasa al abrigo que ella lleva puesto y luego a su cara.

–Necesito pensar –dice en un tono que no deja lugar a dudas que la está corrigiendo, que no fue por una despedida. Irene se permite ser escéptica, sabe que tiene que serlo.

–¿En mi cama? –Pregunta entrecerrando los ojos sugerentemente.

–Es un buen lugar –señala él con cierto tono de prevención.

No necesitaba ir allí para ello. Lo sabe. Ambos lo saben. Pero ahí está.

Ella sonríe levemente.

–Piensa, entonces –replica ella–. Sabes que me gusta.

Se desliza en la cama como si fuera a acostarse de nuevo, pero termina por recostarse en su pecho. Siente como el cuerpo de Sherlock se tensa ante el contacto, pero ella se acomoda con tranquilidad, poniendo una mano en su abdomen, encontrando de una manera sorprendentemente fácil una posición cómoda.

Sabe que lo ha dejado sin palabras una vez más y tras los primeros segundos, se complace en comprobar que no la ha apartado ni lo intenta. Al contrario, se relaja poco a poco. Irene cierra los ojos cuando siente una mano dudosa en su espalda. El movimiento rítmico que toman sus dedos entre su cabello la hacen recordar su tacto distraído sobre las cuerdas del violín.

Pero está segura de que no está tan ensimismado como pretende, como para no darse cuenta de que es a ella a quien tiene ahí.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Al día siguiente no hay señales aparentes de Sherlock en el apartamento. Ella aun lleva su abrigo y aunque se quedó quita y con los ojos cerrados, lo escuchó salir.

Se levanta descalza. Se pasa los dedos entre el cabello y aun lo siente húmedo del aguacero. Al abrir las ventanas descubre que ya ha escampado aunque todo esté empapado.

Se dirige a la cocina para preparar un café. Para su sorpresa, encuentra el líquido ya listo, esperándola. Llena su taza y la toma con ambas manos, dejando que el calor recorra su cuerpo.

Es entonces cuando suena su teléfono. La toma por sorpresa, pero presiente que el número desconocido es de un remitente a quien vio recientemente. Una sonrisa natural e impulsiva surge en sus labios, a pesar de la tristeza de la soledad que regresa. El mensaje es sencillo, pero dice más que una carta completa.

**_Me debes una cena – SH_ **

 


End file.
